Josh and Corey
The relationship between the Chimeras Josh Diaz and Corey Bryant. Josh and Corey first became friends in Status Asthmaticus, after Theo Raeken used the Dread Doctors' green serum to resurrect the two of them, along with Tracy Stewart and Hayden Romero. Though both of them were resistant to join Theo at first, they both ultimately became members of the Chimera Pack due to their belief that Theo was their best bet for survival in the battle against the Beast of Gevaudan. The two became good friends as they got to know each other, particularly during the missions they were assigned by Theo, such as subduing and capturing the Augmented Alpha werewolf Deucalion and attempting to capture Lydia Martin to lure Jordan Parrish, the Hellhound, to them. The friendship between Josh and Corey was especially highlighted in Lie Ability, when Josh sought help from Malia Tate, a werecoyote in the McCall Pack, the rival pack of the Chimeras, after Corey was badly burned and near-death after having most of his body burned by Parrish's Hellhound fire. Unfortunately, after Corey was healed, both packs ran into so much trouble that Josh and Corey had very little interaction before Theo killed Josh to steal his electromagnetokinetic powers. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= In Status Asthmaticus, both Josh and Corey laid dead on and around the Nemeton until Theo Raeken, who had invaded Lydia Martin's mind for the location of the sacred tree, arrived with the Dread Doctors' green serum and used it to resurrect Josh, who had been dead for at least a week, and Corey, who had been dead for a couple of days, as well as Tracy Stewart and Hayden Romero. After the four were resurrected, Theo informed them that he was their Alpha and that they belonged to him as his pack, marking the first hint of Josh and Corey's friendship. |-|Season 5B= In the future, Cory and Josh breaks into Eichen House with the rest of the chimera pack. (The Last Chimera) They both fights against Scott and Stiles. Unlike the other chimeras, Corey doesn't want to fight and wants a normal life. Theo uses threats to get him to fight Scott with little success. (Damnatio Memoriae) They both are seen sitting on floor in the aftermath of capturing the werewolf Deucalion. (The Sword and the Spirit) Both Josh and Corey breaks into Eichen House with Theo and the rest of the Chimera pack.(Amplification) They both tried to fight Hellhound Jordan Parrish but failed. Corey got burned and is about to die. Josh picked up Corey, who had been severely burned by Parrish over most of his body, to find him help. The two eventually found Malia Tate in the morgue with Kira Yukimura, who had recently passed out due to her Thunder Kitsune spirit reacting badly with the telluric currents at Eichen House. Josh told Malia not to touch Kira because he could steal feel the electricity coming off of her. Josh wondered why Corey wasn't healing, and Malia guessed that it was most likely because the immense pain from the burns were keeping him from healing. She then offered to take Corey's pain to trigger the healing process, but only if Josh helped Kira by absorbing the excess electricity and foxfire from his body. Josh insisted it was a lot harder than it looked because Kira had an exceptional amount of power, but he ultimately did as he was asked in order to get Corey the help he needed. After Malia and Josh saved their respective friends, Eichen House's lockdown ended, and he and Corey eventually left together. Trivia *Both Josh and Corey were members of the Chimera Pack. *From the little that was seen of their interactions, Josh and Corey seemed to be good friends. *Corey and Josh's actors, Michael Johnston and Henry Zaga, respectively, are good friends in real life as well. *Both Josh and Corey died on the show and were resurrected, but Josh was the only one of the two who died a second time. *Both are failed Chimeras. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Male Friendships